Fighting For Life
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: QuiGon and ObiWan find a tribe with an unknown virus. QuiGon leaves to find help, when he returns ObiWan is dying. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I actually wrote a story like this one about a year ago. I was just looking through my Fan Fiction stuff and decided to write one based on that story, but edit it TONS. Okay. So my room is 108 degrees right now. My brother's room is around there, just not quite as hot. And they're sleeping on the couches, I'm stuck sleeping in 108 degrees. I can't even open a window because my dad nailed them shut for some dumb reason. So yeah, I turned on my really loud fan and came out here with my CD player and decided to go ahead and type up that story.

Disclaimer: Own some of the characters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For Life

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were on the planet of Kurnom. They were there for a few days of relaxation. They spared also.

"Obi-Wan, come on inside, it's going to start raining soon," Qui-Gon said.

"Master, how long are we going to stay here?" Obi-Wan asked walking back into the ship.

"Couple more days."

"Why haven't we seen any of the tribes yet?"

"They may have moved to a different area for the season."

"I guess."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were out sparing when Obi-Wan saw a native man. "Master."

"We need your help," the man said. "My tribe is sick. We do not have enough well to care for them."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "Go get what healing supplies we have," he ordered.

Obi-Wan left and returned moments later with two bags. He gave one to his Master. They followed the man to a village. "My name is Topa."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn; this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The man led them into a camp. All around was sick, men, women, children even. Obi-Wan knelt beside a bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They've all got the same thing. Fever and a rash," Qui-Gon said.

"What do you think it is?"

"I've never seen it before."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have to go back to the ship, contact the Council. I need you to stay here."

"Yes Master."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan worked to get the fever down, his hard work didn't pay off much. When Qui-Gon returned, he was talking to a small boy, around 6 years old. "You're gonna be okay. We'll fix you up real good." Obi-Wan looked up. "What'd they say?"

"They're sending some healers. Who's this?" Qui-Gon pointed to the boy.

"Just a kid, I've been trying to calm him down. He doesn't understand me, but he likes to listen to me."

Qui-Gon smiled. "How are the others?"

"The fever is going down with some of them, but only a few. Someone else collapsed a while ago. She's doing better than the others, probably because she hasn't had it as long."

"Well, the healers should be here tomorrow. Until then we'll do what we can."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several days later and the healers still hadn't arrived. Their ship had been damaged by space pirates. Obi-Wan hadn't slept at all and he still worked.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon called. "You'd better get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to collapse yourself. Go on, I can handle it until you wake up."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Okay. For a while." He walked away and laid in the tent Topa had prepared for them. A girl around his age walked in after him.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked.

"Because you're sick and need the help."

"No one has ever helped us like this, well, not for years."

"Why?"

"Because the war. It was years ago. Rumors were started and we have a bad reputation."

"I'm Obi-Wan."

"Mikno."

"How long has the sickness been around?"

"The first died a week ago. She was sick for a month or so."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you for helping us. I didn't think the tribe would last. Why did your friend leave us here?"

"He went to call for help."

"Why couldn't he have done that here?"

"He had to call back home."

"Where do you call home?"

"Coruscant."

"Ahh, the center of the Galaxy. Must be nice."

"I'm not home much anymore. My Master and I are gone on different planets mostly."

"You're Master? You're a slave?"

"No, a Jedi Apprentice."

"Oh."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You sleep any?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, a little. Anything new?"

"Nothing is helping them. Several have died in the last hour."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Master, why don't you go to Coruscant and bring back help. I can stay here."

"I'll think about it. Let's get back to work."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Obi-Wan sat talking to the little boy again. "Obi-Wan, I'm going to Coruscant. I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you also Master."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed and Qui-Gon had not returned. Obi-Wan had hardly slept at all. Many had died; he didn't know what to do. He had no way to contact Qui-Gon or the Temple.

He continued to work, but it made little difference.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several days later, Qui-Gon returned with a small team of healers. He looked all over for Obi-Wan, but didn't find him.

"Master Qui-Gon," Mikno said.

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's sick. He's been insisting he's fine, but he's collapsed twice."

"When did he get sick?"

"A few days ago. We've been trying to get the fever down, it has gone down some."

"Where is he?'

"In the tent."

Qui-Gon walked in the tent. Obi-Wan was lying on his back. He was covered in sweat. Qui-Gon sat down next to his Padawan. "Obi-Wan."

The Padawan opened his eyes. "Master," he managed a small smile. His voice croaked.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. My throat is killing me."

Qui-Gon handed him a cup of water and laid a cold rag on his forehead. "You rest; I'll be back in a while."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The healers could not identify the virus. They began to search for a cure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Qui-Gon!" Mikno yelled.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Obi-Wan."

"What happened?"

"He's hardly breathing at all."

Qui-Gon ran to his Padawan. He wouldn't leave his side until he was better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. There you go. Just some random idea, like most of my other stories. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan's condition got better, then he was near death, then he was better again. He seemed to be feeling better. Qui-Gon was constantly at his side. Every time Obi-Wan woke, he saw his Master over him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All this time in bed is killing me," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon smiled and helped him to his feet so he could stretch. "You need to take it easy. You might be feeling better now, but tomorrow you're going regret this."

"Probably, but I need this."

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan walk around. His legs were stiff, but he managed to walk around for 10 minutes without falling over. Obi-Wan sat on the bed and took a sip of water. "How are the others?" he asked.

"They're good. Some have healed completely."

"The healers find a cure yet?"

"No, not to speed up the process, but they just care for them. Keep the fevers best they can."

"When are we going to leave?"

"When I feel that you're ready to leave."

"I'm fine!"

"Right now you are."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Get some rest. The faster you heal, the faster we can go home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like Qui-Gon said, Obi-Wan did regret getting out of bed. The next day his fever was back up again and he was delirious. With Qui-Gon's constant care, he was getting better by night fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks passed and several people were still sick. Obi-Wan was up and helping again. The small boy he had talked to was up and running around. Obi-Wan's fever had been gone for days now. He cared for the sick. They were still fighting for life like he had, but they were getting better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Padawan," Qui-Gon called.

"Yes Master?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. You'd better get ready."

"Yes Master."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan had won his fight for life, but others had lost. Win or lose, all of them gave a good fight for life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stupid ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it, so this'll just have to work.


End file.
